As I Am
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel a du mal à digérer les habitudes vestimentaires de l'un de ses cadets...


**As I Am**

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » explosa Michel.

Raphaël leva les yeux de son livre, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

« Quoi donc ? » fit-il d'une voix plate.

Le Prince des Archanges braqua sur son deuxième cadet un index vindicatif.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? »

Le guérisseur baissa les yeux sur son corps.

« C'est un _ao dai_ » lâcha-t-il avec simplicité.

Le Protecteur devint écarlate.

« C'est une tenue de FEMME ! » rugit-il. « Tu t'es ENCORE TRAVESTI ! »

« Michou » intervint Lucifer d'une voix conciliante, « et si tu lâchais le morceau ? »

« Tu approuves, peut-être ? » s'insurgea l'Aîné suprême qui crachait des flammes – littéralement, de petites flammèches jaune tirant sur le rouge.

L'Étoile du Matin mordit sa lèvre inférieure et tortilla imperceptiblement du croupion.

« Ben… _Cette fois_, au moins, il porte un pantalon. »

Exaspéré, le blond jeta les bras au ciel dans un geste superbement tragique.

« Mais elle n'est pas là, la question ! Il s'accoutre en fille, le voilà, le problème ! »

Raphaël éleva la main, exactement comme s'il se trouvait en classe et souhaitait s'adresser au professeur.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi il s'agit d'un problème ? » interrogea-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

« En quoi ! » étouffa le Premier des Anges. « Mais tu es un HOMME, bordel de Père ! »

Lucifer cilla. Quand son unique grand frère blasphémait de manière aussi grossière, c'était parce qu'il était vraiment furieux.

Le guérisseur déplia puis replia une aile.

« Et alors ? »

Bon sang. Ça allait finir en carnage, cette affaire, Lucifer pouvait le sentir à vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Un étripage entre deux Archanges, ça ferait du dégât dans l'intégralité du pâté de maisons. Tout le monde aux abris !

« Et alors, un HOMME met des vêtements pour HOMME ! »

« Pas assez confortables » lâcha l'Archange à la peau sombre comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Peut-être le médecin céleste avait-il des tendances suicidaires, ces derniers temps ? Mais il y avait des moyens tellement plus doux pour se faire passer le goût du pain ! Et le Prozac, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du Prozac ?

« Ça, c'est de l'hypocrisie pure et simple » siffla Michel. « Tu es capable de porter des pantalons, et tu ne rouspètes pas plus que d'habitude ! »

« D'accord, ce n'était pas la vérité » reconnut Raphaël. « J'aime ça, c'est tout. »

Le Prince des Archanges regarda son cadet comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer son intention de se faire rock star et d'envoyer bazarder son pucelage si précieusement gardé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! » finit-il par s'écrier.

Les yeux bruns du médecin céleste s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement – merde, ça voulait dire que le point sensible venait de se prendre une touche.

« Je rêve ou tu viens d'insinuer quelque chose de très déplaisant, là ? » gronda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

« Je viens de dire la vérité » répliqua le blond. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, je ne sais pas quoi, mais tu as besoin de te faire aider ! »

La claque résonna sèchement entre les murs de la pièce. Portant une main à sa pommette tout à coup brûlante, Michel considéra Raphaël comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

« Dehors » siffla l'Archange à la peau sombre, les dents serrées.

« Raph… »

« J'ai dit DEHORS. »

L'Aîné des Anges recula lentement, les mains levées, tout en gardant un œil effaré sur son second cadet. Au moment de franchir la porte, il lança :

« C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça. »

Sur ce, il s'empressa de décamper, esquivant de justesse le livre qui venait de lui être lancé à la tête. L'ouvrage cogna le bois de la porte et retomba par terre avec un bruit mat.

Raphaël se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se recroquevilla en boule, cachant son visage derrière ses genoux.

Lucifer se mordit la lèvre, hésita un court instant puis s'assit à côté de son petit frère immédiat.

« Tu sais qu'il pensait bien faire » lâcha-t-il, tentant de ne pas faire sonner les mots comme une lamentable tentative d'excuse – et échouant sur toute la ligne.

Le guérisseur renifla.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui l'obsède à ce point dans mes goûts vestimentaires ? » lança-t-il. « Je ne fais de mal à personne ! »

L'Étoile du Matin considéra la tenue de son cadet. Le tissu blanc avait de légers reflets roses. Pour être honnête, le vêtement mettait en valeur la silhouette du médecin, soulignant sa minceur de façon peut-être un peu trop insistante – mais bon, pour une fois que le troisième Archange ne portait pas un truc ample…

« Eh bien… Tu es un homme. »

Raphaël grogna.

« Je sais. »

« Et tu te considères comme un homme. »

Le guérisseur leva la tête, l'air vaguement exaspéré.

« Bien sûr. Puisque j'en suis un ! »

« Le voilà, le problème. Tu es parfaitement satisfait de ton statut d'homme _mais _tu t'habilles en femme. Et Michel, ça le perturbe. »

« Encore une fois, en QUOI c'est perturbant, bordel ? » s'énerva l'Archange à la peau sombre.

Lucifer se passa une main sur la figure.

« Disons que notre Protecteur national comprendrait parfaitement que tu t'habilles en femme si tu _voulais _être une femme. »

Raphaël plissa le nez.

« Mais je ne suis _pas _une femme. J'ai des centres d'intérêt féminins, mais je ne me sens _pas _femme. »

L'Archange aux ailes noires grimaça.

« Raph, c'est… c'est compliqué. Si tu voulais être une femme, ce serait plus simple à intégrer, on pourrait penser que c'est une manière d'exprimer ton désir, de refouler tes frustrations, et toutes ces conneries de psycho-blabla que tu maîtrises mieux que moi. »

« Donc, si je te suis bien, Michel peut accepter le fait que je sois un transsexuel mais pas que je me travestisse ? » commenta le médecin céleste d'un ton lourd de sarcasme.

Les ailes noires s'agitèrent nerveusement.

« C'est un soldat… Il voit les choses en noir et blanc, pas en nuances de gris. Putain, le gris, c'est vachement difficile à voir ! Même moi… C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas. Mais te voir en jupe, c'est… c'est difficile à digérer. »

Raphaël eut l'impression que son aîné venait de sortir à l'improviste un couteau de sa manche pour le lui planter dans la poitrine. Ses yeux le picotèrent.

« Je croyais que les nuances, c'était ta spécialité » fit-il d'un ton involontairement accusateur.

Lucifer rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Oui, c'est _supposé _l'être… Seulement, je ne peux pas être vraiment objectif, là. Je te connais depuis le temps où tu mettais des couches ! »

« C'était il y a plus d'un million d'années » souffla le médecin céleste vaguement honteux.

« Ah, t'étais mignon en culottes courtes » s'attendrit l'Étoile du Matin.

Il s'assombrit.

« Je crois que ça aurait été plus simple si tu étais resté comme tu étais. »

Les yeux marron étincelèrent brièvement. Raphaël tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de son frère.

« Luce. C'est comme je suis. »

Lucifer eut un sourire légèrement amer.

« Je sais. »

Vraiment, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de voir son frère s'habiller avec des robes. Mais comment pouvait-il s'y opposer ? Raphaël était comme ça. Comme Dieu avait voulu qu'il soit.

Il était juste comme ça.

« Tu sais, le rose, ça te va bien au teint… »

« C'est du blanc, Luce. Du _blanc_. »

« Il ne te manque plus des couettes et ce sera parfait ! »

« Lucifer ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher mes cheveux, je te _préviens_… ! »

« Oh allez ! Tu te fais toujours un catogan, c'est triste à mourir, à la longue. Sois un peu fou ! »

« Recule, ou je jure devant Père que… »

« AH ! »

« LUCIFER ! »

* * *

Les prunelles jaunes de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

« Luci ? Raph ? »

La pièce avait l'air d'avoir été dévastée par un ouragan. Sur les murs, des traces noires laissaient deviner qu'un éclair avait frappé à ces endroits précis. Le canapé avait été renversé sur le côté et les coussins avaient répandu leur contenu à peu près partout.

« Tiens, Gaby ! » lâcha tranquillement l'Étoile du Matin.

Le second Archange avait un œil au beurre noir, ses vêtements déchirés laissaient entrevoir une impressionnante collection d'hématomes et le duvet de ses ailes était hérissé d'électricité statique.

Quand à Raphaël…

La mâchoire du Messager se décrocha lorsqu'il vit son aîné immédiat.

« RAPH ! »

« Luce, tu es mort » siffla le médecin céleste, mort de honte.

En plus de lui avoir fait des tresses à l'africaine, l'Archange aux ailes noires lui avait mis du _maquillage _! A savoir de l'eye-liner, de l'ombre à paupières rose argenté et un soupçon de gloss rose brillant. Sans parler du blush sur les pommettes.

Oh, et il lui avait aussi appliqué du vernis à ongles. Rose fluo. Alors que le guérisseur avait horreur du fluo.

« OH PAPA ! RAPH ! T'ES TROP BEAU ! »

Désarçonné, l'Archange à la peau sombre cligna des yeux.

« Heu ? » lâcha-t-il, très éloquent.

« Une vraie poupée ! » s'écria Gabriel en extase. « Oh bon sang, tu te présentes comme ça à une soirée dansante, tout le monde va se jeter sur toi ! »

« Jamais ! » s'insurgea Raphaël, effaré par la perspective.

« Je devrais me lancer dans le relooking » fit pensivement Lucifer. « Et le rose te va vraiment _très _bien, Raph. »

Le médecin céleste pointa sur son grand frère un ongle manucuré.

« Toi » fulmina-t-il, « je vais commencer par tes ailes, je vais continuer par tes orteils et je finirais par… »

« Une photo ! Il faut une photo ! » décréta Gabriel en faisant apparaître un appareil photo dans ses mains. « Raph ! Prends la pose ! »

Le guérisseur manqua s'étrangler.

« Jamais ! Range-moi cet engin ! »

Le Messager dégaina son regard le plus humide.

« S'il te plaîîîîîît ? »

« M-mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est non ! Arrête, j'ai dit ! »

« Raaaaaphhh… »

« J'ai dit… Tu pleures ?! Non, arrête ! Poussin, je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

Lucifer sentit un sourire s'épanouir largement sur ses lèvres.

Est-ce qu'il avait dit à ses cadets qu'il les adorait ?

**Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemble un ao dai, il y a de très jolies photos sur Google. En gros, c'est une robe portée sur un pantalon...**


End file.
